


uncle grind

by ringor



Category: Morbit, Punch Clock Animal
Genre: Gen, family bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringor/pseuds/ringor
Summary: alloy comes over for a visit.





	uncle grind

“hi!! grind!! uncle grind!!!”

He’s already climbing- slithering?- all over you, and you can’t bring yourself to feel annoyed...he’s a sweet child, not a mean shred in his body. You manage a laugh and keep your body language welcoming, hiding the nasty headache you had from earlier. He’s none the wiser, giggling and giving you his weird snake hugs. 

“It has been a long time. Are you behaving at home?”

“yep! i do so much work it hurts my head but grandpa wax says i do a really really good job”

“I’m sure you do. You care a lot about your people”

“mmmhm! i wanna make sure everybody has things like school and food and pillows and”

“And your lesser gods are good to you?”

“yes theyve been teaching me all sorts of things like math and space and even oceans! did you know how big the oceans are because i sure didnt and”

There he goes. You listen to him, content to endure a child’s dear ramblings after your rough morning. Part of you wishes you got to have children of your own...but that was clearly out of the picture. Still, your time acting as his ‘uncle’ scratched an itch you would never admit you had- to be parental. It was nice, in a way.


End file.
